callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Galil
The Galil is an assault rifle that appears in Call of Duty: Black Ops, and set to appear in Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Galil is mainly found towards the end of the campaign on the levels "Payback" and "Redemption" with many different attachments such as Red Dot Sight and Extended Mags. It is used mainly by the Russian Spetsnaz. Multiplayer The Galil is unlocked for purchase at level 20 for . The Galil is capable of killing in 3-4 body shots (or 2-3 headshots), with a moderate rate of fire. The weapon has low recoil and a high default magazine capacity, at 35 rounds. However, the Galil also has the longest reload time of its class. Sleight of Hand is a good choice on the Galil, to help with the slow reload time. Dual Mags gives the Galil over 200 rounds of ammunition upon spawning, while Extended Mags will give the weapon a 50 round mag, rivalling the capacity of the LMGs. It should be noted that the Galil receives a greater benefit from both of these attachments than any of the other assault rifles. Due to the Galil's high magazine capacity, high minimum damage and controllable recoil, the weapon can be used to effect with the Suppressor. The Galil's clear iron sights also allow it to be used effectively without optical attachments. The weapon's recoil kicks up and to the right, and can be easily managed even during automatic fire. However, at longer ranges, it is still recommended to fire the weapon in short bursts, allowing the recoil to reset between shots. Combining Extended Mags with Hardened will allow the Galil to be used as a pseudo Light Machine Gun, with the maneuverability of an Assault Rifle. Warlord can also be an effective choice, allowing the player to combine a magazine attachment with an optical attachment or suppressor. Reload cancelling on the Galil is highly beneficial, especially for empty reloads. Attachments *Extended Mags *Dual Mag *ACOG Scope *Red Dot Sight *Reflex Sight *Masterkey *Flamethrower *Infrared Scope *Suppressor *Grenade Launcher Zombies The Galil can be obtained from the Mystery Box in the Zombies game mode. The Galil also seems to have a higher rate of fire than the multiplayer one. The Galil has 35+315 rounds, making it a worthy gun to keep, but the player should be careful, as he or she could find themselves out of ammo if not used properly. The Galil can last into round 19, and sometimes even higher, if aiming for headshots. Because of its low recoil and high damage, it is a valued weapon and is usually kept by players to Pack-a-Punch. However, the gun causes the player to have a lower movement speed than normal, like the other Assault Rifles in Zombies. When Pack-A-Punched, its name changes to the "Lamentation." This version features a Red Dot Sight with a randomized reticule. It is an effective spray-and-pray weapon due to its above average hipfire accuracy. It also comes with more reserve ammo than any of the other upgraded assault rifles; however, as the magazine size remains unchanged, Speed Cola is highly recommended. The Lamentation is usually one of the most sought after weapons, as it has the second highest damage of any gun that is not a Wonder Weapon or shotgun, and has one of the highest reserve ammo counts of all upgraded weapons. Galil vs Lammentation Gallery Galil.png|The Galil. Galil_Iron_Sights_BO_No_DOF.png|Iron Sight. ELITE_Galil.png|Render of the Galil. Galil Dive to Prone BO.png|Diving with the Galil. Galil_Reloading_BO.png|Galil reloading. Galil_Cocking_BO.png|Cocking the Galil misspelled.jpg|Israel misspelled on the weapon. Lamentation.png|Galil Pack-a-Punched as the "Lamentation". lamentation 2.jpg|Aiming down the Red Dot Sight of the "Lamentation" (Note that the dot varies and is random). GaliliPod.png|The Galil in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. LamentationiPod.png|Lamentation in Call of Duty: Black Ops Zombies. Video center Lamentation Overview Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Galil can be seen during the Behind the scenes video of Black Ops II. GalilBOII.JPG|A Panamanian Defense Force soldier wielding a Galil. Trivia *Israel is misspelled "Isreal" on the side of the weapon. *Though the Galil shares some Russian traits as seen with the RPK and the AK-47 (The GP-25 and the PK-AV scope), it doesn't share the Russian style Red Dot Sight. *The Galil's ID number is 2235789. *With Extended Mags, the Galil has the highest magazine size in the assault rifle category. *The multiplayer description of the Galil is wrong: when buying the weapon, the game describes it as having an integrated "Selective Fire" attachment, with the choice between semi-automatic and three-round burst fire. However, when the weapon is actually fired, it is fully automatic. *The Galil is the second weapon in the [[Call of Duty series|''Call of Duty series]], the first being the AK-47, to use the GP-25 grenade launcher. *In first-person, the Galil has a handle near the grip. This isn't present in third-person. *The "Lamentation" has the third highest reserve ammo capacity in the Zombies mode of ''Call of Duty: Black Ops, even surpassing the ammo capacity of the RPK. *On the Wii the Lamentation is green (similar to the H115 Oscillator) *The Galil uses the western style Red Dot Sight, IR Scope and Suppressor despite using the Russian versions of the ACOG Scope and Grenade Launcher. It also uses the same mount as Russian weapons for the Reflex Sight. *When switching weapons, the player's hand goes through the barrel. *The Galil is one of the two weapons, the other one being the PSG1, where a camouflage also appears on the magazine, excluding Gold Camouflage. However, while the Galil's magazine will be completely camouflaged, the PSG1's will just have a bar where the camouflage is visible. Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Zombies Mode Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Weapons Category:Assault Rifles Category:Automatic Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Zombies Mode